


Kiss

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc and Beverly share their first kiss.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Flufftober, my alternative to Kinktober! I will be posting 31 fluffy (and one or two steamy) prompts ranging from drabble length to 2k words. Since October is going to be busy, I might post a few on the same day, but by the 31st, there will be 31 separate short fics.

Jean-Luc rang the bell outside Beverly’s new house nervously. Her husband, his former best friend, had passed away five years ago while serving under him. Two years after Jack's death, his ship had been destroyed. He had been 'grounded' ever since, working for his friend Admiral Quinn trying to prove himself all over again to the admiralty that he deserved to captain a ship once more It had taken three years, but Quinn had just given him the Captaincy of the new Galaxy class ship, the _USS Enterprise D_ and he was being given the chance to put together his own senior staff. Naturally, he knew just who he wanted for his Chief Medical Officer. Trouble was, she had put her commission on hold shortly after her husband's death and was hard to track down.   
  
It had finally been Walker who told him where to find her. She had moved to a small town in Missouri, where she became the top doctor in the county. Wesley was thriving as well, and set to graduate high school before he even reached the age of fourteen. Jean-Luc had grinned with pride when he read the report from the middle school. Wesley was only ten, but outstripped the eighth graders in Math and Science.   
  
Walker pleaded with him to leave her alone, but Jean-Luc couldn't. He had been in love with her from the minute he met her, but never told her since she had dated and eventually married his best friend. Even after Jack's death, he hadn't been able to tell her how he felt and then he lost touch with her.   
  
He listened as thunderous footsteps, obviously belonging to Wesley, ran to the door and he heard a muffled shout of "I'll get it, Mom!" Wesley threw open the door and glanced at the man clad in a red command uniform with captain pips. It took Wesley a few seconds before he was launching himself at the older man with a cry of "Uncle Jean! Uncle Jean!"  
  
Jean-Luc returned the hug and ruffled the boy’s hair. "Hello, Wesley." Wesley had his arms wrapped around Jean-Luc’s middle and gave the older man another squeeze.  "I missed you Uncle Jean."  
  
"I'm sorry buddy. I missed you too. Is your mom home?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll get her!" Wesley ran into the house leaving a bemused Jean-Luc standing in the doorway.   
  
"Mooooooom!! Guess who's here!!!!" Jean-Luc listened to Beverly’s melodic voice. "I don't know....who?"  
  
"Uncle Jean!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Come on!!!!"   
  
"Did you invite him in?"  
  
"Oops." Jean-Luc chuckled at the exchange and entered the small house. A barefoot Beverly padded into the entry way and paused.   
  
"Jean-Luc," she breathed out and paused an arm’s length shy of the man.   
  
"Beverly, I've been trying to find you for several years. I..."  
  
"I left Starfleet.  Jack was gone....you were gone...." Jean-Luc moved forward slightly and reached a hand out to gently traced her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. I...."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes." She closed the remaining inches between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by grasping her by her hips and lowering his lips to hers.   
  
"I should have done this a long time ago...."


End file.
